Checks typically include space for indicating a recipient who may cash the check, an amount of money to be transferred from an associated checking account upon cashing, a signature, and a memo. The space for entering the memo is typically a single line in a lower-left portion of the check. This is a small space that is capable of holding only a few words of text in most cases. Furthermore, the memo line is visible to anyone inspecting the face of the check, so it is not an appropriate place for private messages from the payor to the payee.